A Model Marine
by MadMoonLunatic
Summary: A hidden power only whispered about as legend is kept in the ranks of the Marines. Although Luffy, being Luffy, finds out about her mysterious existence when calling to wish his grandfather a happy birthday. What happens when these two powerhouses decide to work together for the sole purpose of mischief? Nothing good, that's for sure. Or, is it…?
1. Chapter 1

~As always I don't own One Piece characters, I only own the storyline and my original characters.~

~this chapter is like a prologue to the original character that is a centrepiece for most of Luffy's shenanigans.~

~Hope you like it!~

(_(_(_)_)_)

/

Chapter 1

-The Receptionist-

The Marines.

A global task force charged with the enforcement of the law and the betterment of mankind.

At least, this is what they used to stand for.

The dawn of a new era, and with it, a new Fleet Admiral spoke disaster for the world.

With the Marines now lead by Fleet Admiral Akainu, they are now a force that strikes fear into the hearts of many…

People, pirates and in some cases the very government itself, all fear his reign.

This infamous opinion has only increased as the Marines walk through a new era, now known for the employment of many famous powerhouses.

From the Fleet Admiral Akainu, known for his iron-clad dictatorship, and a fierce will to purge any-and-all-pirates. To the three irrationally strong Admirals that surve under him.

Although, as proven time and time again, not everybody bends to the wills of those above them…

Admiral Fujitora, a man who followed a pirate to victory, and let said man escape with it's glory.

Vice Admiral Monkey D Garp, an anti-government member of the Marines, a man who also happened to lead former Fleet Admiral Sengoku to oppose many aspects of the government and Marine forces, axnd the father of a pirate who appears to corrupt many Marines, even the aforementioned Fujitora

Yet in spite of every name insisted in the military, few women are ranked among the Marine strongest, or are established as high ranking marines.

With only two female Vice-Admiral level Marines, women are somewhat of a rarity in the walls of Marineford.

Except for one woman.

A woman who strikes fear into the highest titled officers.

One respected by all who meet her.

A mystery of Marineford who's name isn't well known in the world of the Marines, government or even pirates.

Although her codenames are spoken by all as legend.

Some call her "The two-faced voice" never seen, only ever heard.

Others call her "Chinese whispers" as some messages that are passed through her ears never reach command.

But those that know her, simply call her, "The Receptionist."

This woman, who seemingly runs Marineford from her post as Vice-Admiral Garp's receptionist, is secretly ranked among the top five powers in the Marines.

Never accepting higher ranks or even a proper position as a Marine, she sits quietly at an open desk, several Transponder Snails littering the shelves behind her, simply living each day as a receptionist for the one Marine who was crazy enough to hire her.

'The Receptionist', also known as the information control tower within the Marines.

Someone who prides herself in making the lives for those around her interesting.

And someone who knowingly caused many mishaps in the Marines forces due to boredom.

And finally, one of the only women alive, who has a middle name of D.

Not that the marines are aware of that fact.

(_(_(_)_)_)

/

MadMoonLunatic


	2. Chapter 2

~As always I don't own One Piece characters, I only own the storyline and stuff.~

~Hope you like it!~ If you do, i'd always love to hear it!~

(_(_(_|_)_)_)

\\_\\_\\_\\_|_/_/_/_/

Life on the Grand Line was never boring, especially for the Straw-hat pirates, often being pulled into one adventure or another by there captains mischief.

Luffy was never bored.

He's never had to read the morning paper to pass the time.

Except this morning, he decided to.

And not because new bounties were released.

The Marines were quite happy with keeping him at 1.5 billion berries, even if Luffy found himself waiting excitedly for his newest bounty increase.

But no, there wasn't a news story he wanted to read, there wasn't even a bounty increase.

It's just that the title page reading "The Hero of the Marines turns 78!" Caught his attention.

That's when Luffy remembered, it's May the 2nd.

Without any forethought, he puts the paper down on the outdoor lounge chair -Robin likes to read the paper in the morning- and makes his way into the Sunny's library/observation room happily picking up the transponder snail, dialling the number his Gramps had practically drilled into his head as a child.

Brr…Brrr…Kachack.

"Hello, this is Vice-Admiral Garp's office, how may I help you?" A sickeningly sweet and polite voice rang out over the snail.

This stunted Luffy as he remembered how his Gramps never let people take his transponder snail - he knows, he's tried - "Who is this? Where's Gramp's?" He all but accused.

"Oh. I'm his receptionist. And I think Garp went off to buy some more rice cakes."

Well, that explains it, he decided.

"Can I ask who this is?" The lady, -no, the receptionist, he corrected in his mind- asked politely.

Luffy replied, almost on instinct with, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna be king of the pirates."

Luffy watched as the Transponder Snail was silent for a heartbeat, then the receptionist lady must have smiled, because he watched as the transponder snail broke into a mischievous smile, an off-putting glint now visible in the snails eyes.

"So you're the one Garp's always going on about." The voice all but slithered into his ears, a complete one-eighty on her sweet and polite words earlier.

Now the voice almost seemed criminal.

Although Luffy, unfazed, smiled back "I guess so? I actually just wanted to wish him a happy birthday."

"Well, I would put you on hold until he gets back. But he has a nasty habit of running off to annoy Sengoku during his snack trips…Plus, it's not every day you get to talk to the future king of the pirates." She said devilishly, however her words didn't hold any sarcasm.

Just as Luffy answered with a happy, "Shi shi shi", Nami walked In looking up at her captains recognisable laugh, surprised to see him in the Library of all places.

"What'cha doing Luffy?" She asked as she walked up behind him, and when he simply held up the Transponder Snail with a smile, she sighed and proceeded to ask a different question.

"Who are you talking to."

"Gramp's receptionist." He answered simply, honestly, with a bright accompanying smile.

Nami was dumbstruck.

Then she was mad, "A MARINE!?" She shouted in question as she quickened her pace and stole the snail from Luffy.

The sound of their crews footsteps could be heard below them as they were undoubtedly looking for a non-existent intruder. No, not an intruder, JUST A BLOODY **MARINE** ON THE PHONE!

"Not actually a Marine, just a receptionist." A sweet, yet amused voice rang out over the snail now griped in Nami's arms.

Seemingly ignoring the statement, Nami pressed on, "And just WHY do we have a Marine-| 'Not a Marine' the women supplied. |-on the phone? Huh LUFFY!?" She asked, almost hysterical.

God, his stupidity would be the death of her…

After hearing her shout, the rest of the crew made their way towards the library, -considerably less rushed then their frantic movements from before- as they all began to file into the room, the group keeping a slight distance.

Most of them knew not to get in Nami's way when she was like this.

"What'd you do this time, Luffy?" Zoro asked as the group began to make their way towards the commotion.

"I was just trying to wish Gramps a happy birthday." He explained, as if calling a Marine -a Vice-Admiral at that- was something anyone would do, let alone a pirate like him.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted, in astonishment, almost as it he were scolding a child.

The next thing they knew the transponder snail in Nami's arms was silent, the lighthearted laughing that filled the background was gone. She looked down to check and noticed the snail's face was squished, almost as if it was covered by a phantom hand, and she listened in as the owner of the other line seemed to be having a hushed conversation, unlike her own very LOUD crew.

"S—ry sir, ju-t fami-ly on t-e line. I was tel—ng th-m -ow I work f-r the Vice-Admiral, and, you know." The recpetionist seemed to release the snails mouth as her crews squabbling quietened, until they were all silently listening in. "You and your Chinese whispers…" Was muttered in answer -the voice a man clear as day- as the man asked to see Garp. Only for the receptionist to respond with a polite "he's not in at the moment." As footsteps lightened and the squeak of a chair filled the room.

She was covering for them…

A Marine… Their enemy in almost all aspects.

"Who are you?" She found herself quietly questioning in awe as curiosity got the best of her.

"A Receptionist" She replied, almost as if on instinct.

Suddenly Nami was reminded of Luffy, how he would always say "Monkey D. Luffy" or "I'm gonna be King of the pirates."

Almost as if the world was waiting for him to take that very prize.

The woman then let out a surprised "Ah." Before. The sound of papers being moved and the typing of a keyboard could be heard before she spoke up again, "It looks like the Vice-Admiral is here now. Would you like to speak to him?" She asked with a polite and guarded voice.

The man must still be listening in.

Though before she could subtly ask who, Luffy grabbed the snail from her, arms stretching past Zoro and Brook who had somehow gotten between them.

"No it's ok," he replied. At least their usually oblivious captain could tell something was wrong.

"Well, I'll make sure to pass along the message." She said with a sickeningly polite voice, and just before she went to hang up the receptionist spoke up, almost as if a bright idea made an appearance, or she forgot something.

"And before go, I wanted to let you know that you might want to invest in an upgrade, something white. The colour tracing on the current model is a problem, and the new coordination is AMAZING. Hope to hear from you all soon!" She finished happily, while obviously coding the massage…Something white…Upgrade…tracing.

Although to everyone's surprise, as she was hanging up the words "Sir, Fleet Admiral-" were audible, before a final, defining **Kachack **as the line went dead, the snail in Luffy's arms nodding off.

While successfully ending any train of thought the crew used to posses, Nami was left with one final thought from Luffy's failed attempt to wish his grandfather a happy birthday…

It was that Garp had done it again…

He'd made another monster.

MadMoonLunatic


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The power of a civilian

-Summery-

-The Fleet Admiral Akainu pays Garp a visit, and with him, the receptionist. We also learn why Akainu is scared of her, and we learn her name. First flashback of the story!-

The Fleet Admiral Akainu was known to visit the major Marine powers on a weekly basis, except for those undercover or on leave - he expects a report from them -.

These regular inspections were necessary due to the unpredictable behaviour of many high-ranking Marines.

It wasn't supposed to be much, just a quick checkup, to make sure they actually follow certain marine… Protocols.

Leading him to Vice-Admiral Garp's office, a place he would usually avoid like the plague, and not because of Garp.

It was his "Receptionist."

If you could even call her that.

She was a monster, and she made his life about as difficult as wading through water.

She's stubborn as a mule and pushes his buttons every chance she gets.

All with a knowing smirk.

So when he walks into Garp's office to see her familiar wavy platinum hair covering her left eye and talking happily on the phone, he knows she won't hang up to greet him, even as she looks up with her visible ocean blue eye, all she does is smirk, before providing an inadequate explanation. All while knowing that IF she was a marine, that would be classified under 'disrespecting a superior.' Something he usually doesn't pull people up on, since most of them aren't worth his time. But God, he would pull her up on that if he could, he'd honestly pull her up on anything.

Even as she speaks the rest of the conversation in code, he doesn't push her for answers… not like he used to.

Although he does get someone to get a drop on their call. Not to any use though, she simply shuffles some paper and types away on the snail-board - something she 'invented' - shooting a glare his way, then continues to finish her conversation.

Heck, he doesn't even flinch when she tells the people on the other end of the line to get a white, un-hackable transponder snail through code.

Predictable.

Her and her Chinese whispers…

He does get a little annoyed when she asks if the people on the line want to speak to Garp first though, that's always going to be annoying.

After finishing her conversation and happily saying her goodbye she slowly lowers the snail speaker as she calls out to Garp, who was undoubtedly sneaking in through the back.

"Sir, Fleet Admiral **twat** is here to see you." She said with another glare, probably for ruining her 'fun' phone call with his appearance. It wouldn't be the first time.

Yet it's still annoying, bloody demon woman.

He REALLY wants to get rid of her.

But from years of experience… he knows that's not possible.

\- Around 3 and a half years ago -

The day Garp said, "If she goes, I go." Changed everything, as Akainu - a famous Admiral at the time - asked for Sengoku's dismissal of the woman a few years back.

His request was unexpectedly denied.

"The loss of a famous Marine hero is too great a cost for a… **Receptionist**"

And Sengoku knew, he knew she was more than that, even back then, and the fact that she stated: "I'm not actually a _Marine_." In response, left most people in the room dumbstruck.

Except for Garp of course.

"I thought you knew?" He questioned the group of high ranking marines. All Admirals were present for what was SUPPOSED to be Fleet Admiral Sengoku's formal dismissal of the troublesome receptionist. The same receptionist who had somehow taken control of almost all Marines information networks.

Making everyone's lives… _interesting_, for want of a better word.

"She's not a registered Marine. She works for me." He stated simply, before continuing, "By all respective purposes, she's a civilian." The marine Hero's finished as if this knowledge was commonplace and he wasn't knowingly making the group look like fools.

She wasn't even a Marine.

They **couldn't** fire her.

But the attempt to do just that failed nonetheless.

And she made sure they would ALL pay for it.  
Thus begun what they now refer to as "Hell Week", or in Akainu's case, "Hell Month."

A whole MONTH of mis-communications in his office, unreadable reports and an un-ending barrage of growing pranks.

From water balloons to superglued chairs and stationary, each prank seemed to grow grander by the day, and that was fine for the other attending Admirals and Fleet Admiral who only had a week, but somehow the women had managed to get ahold of the information that he was the one who formally requested her dismissal.

So instead of the other attending Admirals and Fleet-Admiral who's offices and personal spaces had everything, even the carpet and stationary, glued - surprisingly stably - to the ceiling.

Oh no, he got far worse.

At the end of each week not only would he get a prank that somehow made his office unliveable, but he would also get a 'special report' from the receptionist herself.

She would barge in, - after she somehow submerged only his office in water - looking down on him as he was sitting down at his desk, soaked to the bone - even after all the water dispersed - and she would smile in a way that put many unexpected promotions to shame as she asked 'what happened?'

All before as she spent literal HOURS submitting a crucial report, - all the Transponder Snails just _happened_ not to be working - she went from reading too fast, to excruciatingly slow, until she somehow got sidetracked into telling him about a new book she read, summarising the entire novel in a way that makes you think you don't actually have to read it.

Eventually, she would finish.

But for the first week he didn't know. He asked her to repeat something, not making it home till the wee hours of the morning after she finally finished her final monologue.

He knew better the next week, he took notes.

The third week, however… she set all his books on fire.

That actually got her suspended… Somehow…

But before that happened, he was still forced to sit through her ridiculous report.

But she was suspended, so he was free!

The unexpected smile that etched its way onto his face actually scared some of his fellow marines. A whole week, and not a prank to be seen, no mysterious bad luck, his communication lines were open and there was no sign of the devil women anywhere.

Today was good.

Then, he walked into his office…

Today was bad.

Today, the world was against him.

Today his office wasn't an office, and it wasn't upside down, or filled with water, or even a jungle.

Today, it was a party.

No, not a party, a concert.

After standing at the doorway looking into this office - newly turned stage, with rows of chairs and his desk broken down into what looks like a catwalk - he jumps - actually jumps! - to the feeling of paper poking into his side, and there she is, the bane of his existence, the devil woman, dressed as a butler and smirking as she failed to hide her laugh while handing him a pamphlet, of what appeared to be an events list to the happenings of his office.

"You were almost late." She chilled.

"I thought you were suspended." He almost, _almost,_ pleaded

"Honestly, that just gave me more time to set all of this up." She said gesturing to his office. "Gotta finish with a bang, ya'know?" He didn't know, and he never wanted to.

"So you are done then… With all this?" He asked gesturing to his office.

God, he hoped so.

"For now… Think of this as a warning." She said with a venomous tone, - did she even know who he was? - the polite and delicate features almost a 180 from the tone she used, and the underlying threat she was giving out. "I like it here. Garp lets me pretty much do what I want, as long as I get his work done of course. And after this month you'll finally learn to leave me alone."

At first, he thought he should give her a piece of his mind, - he's felt her Haki, he knows she's capable - but after the lights went out and he was forced to sit between Garp and Aokiji, - them not letting him leave - he constrained to his seat as he bore witness to hours of bad acting, singing, magic tricks, and one guy who blew a really big bubble from chewing gum, only for it to pop into the half of the audience's face.

Disgusting…

The final performance wasn't actually that bad as a woman in a white mask, angel wings and a white dress walked onto the stage and sang a sweet melody.

WAIT, was that **Bink's Brew**?

And she sang it as a slow song? Though as she swayed to the song he caught a glimpse of platinum hair and a blue eye, and he knew, it was her.

The sharp and amused look she shot him halfway though her performance made him realise, things were about to get crazy.

And they did.

After exploding, confetti rained down on the crowd and the lights seemed to dance on the stage in dark reds the music sped up.

Next thing he knew, she was in a black mask and a devil outfit, rapping the rest of the song while the Marines in the audience seemed to lose their minds as the room burst out into yelling, screaming and cat-calls.

That was even happening?!

Before he could think of a beginning, or a way to end to the madness, the door was slammed open, successfully silencing the room as Fleet-Admiral Sengoku made his entrance.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

That stunt would have got her fired, or at least a court-martial, but she _wasn't a marine_.

So as she was only left with a warning and a months suspension, half of the blame fell onto him.

His punishment wasn't so lax.

He a marine Admiral, was subjected to… The mailroom

Although even then, by some mysterious twist of fate, as if the final nail to seal his coffin, he found a note with his name on it right in the centre of the room, sitting folded helplessly on a table with four piles of obvious paperwork behind it.

Upon opening the note it read…

_To the oaf who thinks himself above a common citizen._

_After hearing that you were assigned to the mailroom for that inexcusable act of hosting a talent show of all things in marine headquarters, I have most graciously given the rest of the staff time off._

_I'm sure you will appreciate this gesture as you wouldn't like to be associated with us common folk, especially in your current position._

_I have also supplied you with a book of marine code for the translation of the letters before you, I have also stacked them in the differing levels of code difficulty, from 'easy', to 'ok?', to 'what?' then finally 'hard', is right to left.  
_

_I hope you enjoy your much deserved holiday, and I look forward to seeing you soon_

_Sincerely, the devil woman.  
_

After noticing the thick book to his side, he almost felt smug of the fact that, as an Admiral, he knew almost all forms of marine coding and took the first paper from the 'Hard'

Then he noticed another handwritten card below it reading…

_P.s - About three months ago, I got bored and changed up the marine coding._

_Good luck!  
_

Then after he read through the coded message in his hands he groaned at the piles before him.  
Because while decoding could be a tedious task, learning a new form of code while also decoding was almost impossible, and there were **at least** 4 different code types in front of him.

This was going to take a while…

Thus, after learning about 20 new letter/report codes, - one including a cooking recipe as a prison report from Impel Down - hell month **FINALLY** came to a close.

Although what he didn't know was that while he was in the mailroom, - decoding sufferably complex codes and growing a new appreciation for the mail staff - was that the devil women had gone out and gotten the support of every marine present - and more - at the 'Talent Contest' to support her application for the event to become an annual occurrence.

He thought it was over, but after a year passed and he walked out into the courtyard to find that 'hell week' had become a yearly occurrence with the accompaniment of the 'much anticipated' Talent Contest.

'Hell week' it was back, and it was here to haunt him.

The one week of the year that the devil women actually advertised how much control she really had over the Marines, by pulling the rug out from under all of them.

Or as the devil woman liked to call it, "Peace week" or "Free week" because she could finally, 'let go.' - Which was a scary thought in and of itself -

Thus began the attempts to apply for the holiday early.

\- even with the multiple warnings from his fellow Admirals -

Only ever approved once, and forced to regret it upon his return in finding that his office was renovated into a 'community relaxation pond' one that just so happened to have sea-kings as ornamental fish.

At least it kept the new recruits away.

But after being moved back into the mailroom - as punishment for unauthorised reconstruction of a government facility - while he waited for his new office to be built, he learnt not to leave for hell week EVER again.

At least he got along with the mail staff, but she did change the coding again.

After the yearly occurrences, he learnt not to push her, and after tapping her calls she learnt to speak in code. Although that only worked for about a month, then she got bored and learnt how to interrupt his interception.

She learnt how to not only charm the transponder snails, but hack them too, something that _really_ shouldn't be possible.

So he left her alone, kept out of her way.

He wasn't running away, he just didn't want to deal with her.

He couldn't actually do anything.

Until… He became Fleet Admiral.

Now he could finally do something, he could fire her!

Nope.

He could arrest her for miss-information!

Nope.

Apparently she actually increased their information flow speed. What?!

When did that happen?

How about assaulting an officer?!

Nope, self-defence.

Tampering? No

Kidnapping? No, she's escaped a number of them due to her association with Garp, and he **defiantly** doesn't want to deal with that backlash. God, no.

I could send her into another a marine base!

… No, then I would have to send Garp too, and Sengoku tried that anyway.

Apparently she 'fixed the place' which is absurd. Why could former Fleet Admiral Sengoku knowingly send her to a corrupt marine base? She's a civilian, she wasn't allowed to do anything.

That's it!

Marine secrecy, she CONSTANTLY pokes her head where it doesn't belong. Abuse of power concerning the collection and confinement of marine secrets.

So after about a month of collecting the relevant information and evidence, he confronted her.

To which she responded, "What information?" And ,"Maine guidelines state that if a marine of efficient rank gives permission, a civilian who is legally registered under them as a consultant, can not only have access to relevant information but confine said information as well. I also have legal access to many information sources under the employment of Vice-Admiral Garp and command control." Nope, not happening.

"Does this account to your 444 open cases? As well as the 222 snail calls you make weekly?" He Interrogated, all while looking down at her phone history. Wow, that's a lot of calls.

"I'm afraid so sir. You might want to invest in some new detectives as many of your cases go unsolved. I personally have solved my six hundred and sixty-sixth case this year, as of this morning." She answered feigning ignorance.

Six-hundred and sixty-six, of course, the devils number. She has always been surprisingly proud of that nickname. "I'm sorry to say that I haven't received the proper paperwork for that high number of cases _Miss consultant_, and I must ask, who exactly approved your application to command control without proper marine certification?" He asked smugly, today, he would finally be rid of her.

"I'll send you the reports ASAP, and I was certified by the World Government sir."

No.

Nope.

The only way for their approval was for the Fleet-Admiral or someone above them to contact the world Nobels.

The celestial dragons approved her.

Sengoku approved her.

All without becoming a marine.

This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to finally be rid of her.

No.

Today was the day, she was **going** to be fired.

He would get rid of her.

No matter the cost.

So he did.

He did the only thing he _could_ do.

He dethroned a hero.

He dismissed Garp.

It was the biggest mistake in his life.

After the news got out, pirates around the seas began to become even less controllable, with the Emperors becoming decidedly more active and many unnamed pirate crews pillaging not only towns but marine bases as well.

The paperwork piled up with complaints and requests to reinstate the _former_ marine hero.

All while Garp took a holiday. He knew because three days after his dismissal, he sent out postcards to all his friends and recruits within the marines with the text _"Finally, a well-deserved vacation"_ on it. The postcards arrival were also accompanied by the six hundred and sixty-six case reports all signed by the bloody devil woman. With an accompanying postcard of her at the beach with a thumb over half of the photo - obviously they took each others photos - and the text; "_All those reports are finally done now that I'm not keeping the pirates at bay. Get it, pirates! Bay! Beach! Thanks for the holiday!_" God, he hated that woman.

Even if the new Fleet Commander realised his mistake, he inclined to live with it, if he could.

Then a week passed…

He couldn't live with it.

He couldn't, that was made apparent when requests for support were made from three different marine bases, one closest to Big Moms 'Kingdom of Sweets', another held captive by the Kaito who was asking for the worthy challenge of Garp, and finally Impel down, as the almost impenetrable prison was faced with another prison break, now at the hands of former Crocodile underling, Bentham, A.K.A Bon Clay. To make matters worse, all his Admirals where indisposed.

It was then that he sent out a request to Garp.

Sadly, even though his reply was fast, - a postcard of him relaxing on a lounge chair at the beach - his return was anything but. The words _"Beach life, is my new calling._" Where NOT what he wanted to hear.

After about another week full of apologetic letters, and sunny postcards, from both Garp and his receptionist, - although Garp's photography skills weren't usually up to par - Vice-Admiral Garp finally returned to the marines, with the promise of two vacation stretches, annually, a pay rise and the long-winded debate for a written apology, to the _both of them_.

He was also told to **respect** the woman. Told to overlook her antics, and owe them EACH 3 favours, unquestionably.

It took time, it took effort, but finally… the hero returned. With a LOT to show for it.

The next month Vice-Admiral Garp walked around in Hawaiian shirts and sandals with the devil women at his side listing off the marine bases they had yet to visit in a sundress, and a floppy hat.

\- The Fleet-Admiral was also flooded with praise from his fellow marines. Although many of them where also in thanks of the woman new attire. Form sitting at best. -

From then on he truly left the women alone, only checking in each week to make sure she didn't bring the place crumbling down.

Only ever pulling her up when absolutely necessary.

He knew the consequences of his actions.

He knew how she could make him squirm.

How she could make **anyone** squirm.

\- Present -

After hearing the familiar groan of the Vice-Admiral, he rose from his seat passing the woman with a "Thanks, I guess. Two-faced."

Earning him a snort from the woman.

"If you know my name, use it. Everything else you call me is just a compliment."

"Fine. Can I go in now _Nevaeh?_"

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"**Please**." He ground out.

And with the swish of her hand, and the flow of Haki that blew through the air, the doors to Garp's office opened, revealing the Vice-Admiral trying to sneak back out of his office through the window, a bag of rice cakes held securely in his teeth.

"Sure!" The woman said, sweetly, politely, everything she wasn't.

With a sigh and a disappointed salute from Garp, they finally got his weekly report (check-in) out of the way.

Nothing unusual to report.

Little did he know, that the woman who constantly prided herself in making his life hard, just met the man who would not only be the future King Of The Pirates but her future partner in crime as well.

And that he was in for a world of hurt.

~phew, done another one.~

~Please comment if you like it, I love to hear it!~

MadMoonLunatic

Chapter 4 - The crew of a captain


End file.
